


I Just Want Your Ex To See

by squidnie



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bartender!Bellamy, F/M, Modern AU, previous Clarke Griffin/Finn Collins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidnie/pseuds/squidnie
Summary: "He walks in, it all makes sense. Suddenly you're climbing all up next to me, next to me.I ain't no fool, you rascal, you.You don't want me, you just want your ex to see.Girl, you look kinda cute, called out.You're making it hard to have hard feelings for you now.So hey, did he really do you wrong?I guess I can play along."Or... Bellamy's hot, so Clarke asks for his help to get back at Finn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics and Title from Sam Hunt's Ex To See.

_He walks in, it all makes sense. Suddenly you're climbing all up next to me, next to me. I ain't no fool, you rascal, you. You don't want me, you just want your ex to see._

_Girl, you look kinda cute, called out. You're making it hard to have hard feelings for you now. So hey, did he really do you wrong? I guess I can play along._

Bellamy Blake has had to deal with his fair share of flirty women. It's first and foremost an ego boost, some became one night stands, and others have developed into friendships and romantic relationships. That is to say, he knows how to handle a women when she flirts with him. He can be smooth, charming, just cheeky or aloof enough to pique her interest in whatever way she needs to give him what he wants that night.

There's one woman, though, that throws him for a complete loop.

He's sitting at a bar on a Saturday night. It's his first night off in two weeks, but apparently his life is _that_ boring that he spends his night off at work anyway. Miller's behind the bar talking to customers which leaves Bellamy alone with his half-empty beer bottle. A perfect target.

He catches a whiff of perfume when she slides onto the barstool next to his. Her dress is short and tight, her blond hair falling over her cleavage in an entirely too enticing manner. He'd pick her up in a heartbeat if she didn't open her mouth first.

"You have to kiss me."

"Excuse me?" Bellamy's both shocked and amused at her boldness. "Do I know you?"

She looks annoyed, as if _he_ is the creepy one that made a move on her and she's too good for him. "No, but you're hot and you have to kiss me."

It's then that Bellamy starts to wonder about this girl's sanity. And alcohol intake. "I feel weirdly objectified."

The girl sighs, dramatic. She glances over her shoulder then looks back at Bellamy, her hair flipping from the movement. Bellamy looks behind her, sees the object of her attention. The guy's leaning over a table with a beer in his hand talking to a girl that appears greatly disinterested.

"Trying to make him jealous, princess?"

The woman in front of him immediately bristles. Bellamy takes pride when sees the tint of red in her cheeks.

"What if I was trying to make _her_ jealous?" She counters.

"Fair enough. I apologize for assuming. But you did objectify me, so let's call it even." Bellamy would never admit it, but he's almost enjoying this conversation, as weird as it is.

"I'm trying to make him jealous," she admits.

Bellamy nods slowly, drawing out the moment. Again, it's a nice ego boost, someone wanting to use him to get some other man jealous. Although... "I don't approve of hitting on someone else to try to get attention from the person you really want. So if that's what's going on, I'm out. Why don't you explain everything?" He pauses. "You could start with your name."

"Clarke," she replies immediately. She takes a deep breath and seems to deflate. "Prince Charming back there? He cheated on his girlfriend. With me."

Bellamy lets out a low whistle. "So now you want to make him feel like shit because he used you."

"Exactly."

"And you think kissing me is the way to do that."

"I think it's the best option I have right now."

"And how intoxicated are you, princess?" Bellamy's tone is serious. Clarke blushes again. He decides he likes it.

"I had two shots before coming over here. I know what I'm doing."

Bellamy looks over her shoulder again, studying the man in question. From a distance he seems normal, if not boring, handsome in a way that makes Bellamy automatically assume he's a douchebag. And if he believes Clarke's story, which he does, the guy is a cheater, which without a doubt makes him a dick.

A dick that is making eye contact with him. Oops.

So the situation isn't perfect. It's not romantic and Bellamy feels rushed. But Clarke catches on quickly and their lips meet in the middle. Clarke tastes like the shots she just did. The skin of her thigh is soft underneath Bellamy's hand and her lips are just as soft under his.

He pulls away when she starts to smile, and it's just in time to see Handsome but Dickish stalk by the bar and out the door, a scowl on his face.

Clarke laughs. The sound brings out Bellamy's own joy and he laughs along with her.

"I think it worked," she says, smug, her hand resting gently on his.

"Happy to help, princess."

Clarke looks at him for a moment, quiet, a smile playing on her lips.

"What?"

"I think I owe you dinner, at least, after that performance," she says with a smile.

"Okay," Bellamy agrees, "but I'm not making out with you in front of any more ex boyfriends. Or girlfriends."

They go out the next Friday night, and Bellamy doesn't kiss Clarke in front of any of her exes. He does, however, kiss her on her porch when he drops her off.

"And that," he mumbles, his breath mingling with hers as he pulls away, "should have been our first kiss."

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry about Bellarke with me on Tumblr - nomsyy


End file.
